


if you won't save me please don't waste my time

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam/Jack - Sam never joined the military."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you won't save me please don't waste my time

“The base is two minutes away from exploding and you’re _hitting on me?_ ”

“Not a bad way to go,” Jack shrugs, watching her fingers fly over the keyboard as she tries to combat the virus that’s taken control of their entire system.

Sam blinks in disbelief - at _everything_ \- kicks the computer tower out of frustration and then types one final command. The alarm klaxons and flashing lights suddenly cease, drowning the lab in an eerily-silent darkness.

“Coffee would be great,” she says and kisses his scruffy cheek before disappearing to find something non-apocalyptic to occupy the rest of her afternoon.


End file.
